Je serais ton ombre
by xxMerry
Summary: Quand on a tout donné Et que ça ne suffit pas Le cœur connait des lâchetés Qu'on oubliera  L'histoire d'un amour vu par Pansy.


**« Quand on a tout donné  
Et que ça ne suffit pas  
Le cœur connait des lâchetés  
Qu'on oubliera »**

Je t'aimais. Tu le savais. Nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. Même rang, même situation familiale, même idéologie. Et pourtant, tu es allé t'enticher de cette fille. Cette sang de bourbe. Cet être qui ne devrait même pas exister. Tu l'aimes. Tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle. Comment peux tu être tombé si bas ? N'était ce pas toi qui, il y a quelques mois à peine, te vantait de n'avoir nul attache ? D'avoir vu passer plus de la moitié de la population féminine de Poudlard dans ton lit ? Mais étonnamment, cela ne me gênait pas. Je savais que tu le faisais juste par jeux. Il n'y avait pas d'amour la dedans. Je savais que tu finirais pas me revenir. De toute façon, nous étions promis l'un à l'autre bien avant notre naissance.

**« Se soumettre  
Puisque j'ai perdu  
Reconnaitre  
Que l'amour n'est plus »**

Mais l'avenir en a décidé autrement. Maintenant tu l'as, elle. Fierté de Poudlard. Jolie et intelligente. Mais ne vois tu pas que vous appartenez à deux mondes différents, opposés, ennemis ? Tu t'entêtes à vouloir rester avec elle. Alors pour cela vous vous cachez. Mais crois tu qu'elle acceptera cela toute sa vie ? Et toi, jamais tu ne pourras supporter que quelqu'un lui tourne autour, alors qu'elle est avec toi. Tu es beaucoup trop possessif.

**« Je saurai me taire  
Tant qu'il le faudra  
Je serai la terre sur laquelle tu marchera »**

Je pourrais te dénoncer. Mais à quoi bon ? Il te tuerait. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Je prèfére mille fois te voir dans les bras de cette satanée griffy, plutot que dans ceux de la faucheuse. Au moins, me reste t'il l'espoir de te voir un jour avec moi. Et lorsque tes parents m'imposeront à toi auras tu le courage de refuser ? Surtout qu'il te faudra la mettre en danger. Tu ne le pourras jamais. Je t'attendrais donc....

**« Je serai ton ombre  
Je garderai tes nuits  
Je serai ton ombre  
Le dernier repli »**

Je vous entends, tu sais. Les murs de ce château ne sont pas très épais. J'entends tout. Les gémissements qu'elle pousse. Les bruits de vos deux corps qui glissent l'un contre l'autre. Ta voix, quand tu cris son nom. Les soupirs qui lui échappent. Tes râles de plaisir, lorsque vous atteignez l'orgasme ensemble. Comme un seul être. Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est lorsque je t'entend lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle est la seule, l'unique. J'ai l'impression que mon univers s'effondre.

**« Je serai ton ombre  
Invisible présence  
Je serai ton ombre  
J'attendrai en silence »**

Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Après tout, tu finiras bien par la laisser. Un jour viendra où tu te rendras compte à quel point tu t'es souillé en la touchant. Mais tu es un homme. Tu es faible. As tu seulement tenté de résister à ce désir, cet amour qui te consumes ? A-t'elle rusé ? Ou est ce toi qui céda à la tentation le premier ? Je me demande quels sont les moyens que vous avez dû utiliser pour vous apprivoiser ? Tu ne supportais pas sa présence, et là tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle. Mais sait elle, qui tu es réellement ? Que tu devras la laisser pour me revenir ? Parce que tu viens d'une grande lignée de sorcier, et que jamais tu ne pourras renier tes origines. Tu le sais. Et elle aussi. J'attendrai.

**« Et si tu viens à tomber (et si tu viens à tomber)  
Que le monde t'abandonne (que le monde t'abandonne)  
La main qui va te manquer (la main qui va te manquer)  
Sache que je te la donne  
Je serai ton ombre »**

Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais là pour toi. Je ferais tout pour la remplacer. Et si jamais quelqu'un te dénonçait, que l'on te condamne à mort ou pire, à vivre tel un moldus, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Je serais là, cacher dans l'obscurité, à attendre mon avènement. Lorsqu'elle te laissera seul, je sortirais de l'ombre pour venir panser tes blessures.

**« Plutôt que de te voir partir  
Et puisqu'un adieu me tuerai  
Je resterai à te servir  
A tout jamais  
Et tu ne trouvera pas  
Plus fidèle et vraie ( plus fidèle et vraie)  
que ton ombre  
Celle que je serai (je serai ton ombre)  
Je saurai me taire  
Tant qu'il le faudra  
Je serai la terre sur laquelle tu marchera  
Et si tu viens à tomber (et si tu viens à tomber)  
Que le monde t'abandonne (que le monde t'abandonne)  
La main qui va te manquer (la main qui va te manquer)  
Sache que je te la donne  
Je serai ton ombre »**

Et même si je sais que maintenant tout a changé. Je continuerais de t'attendre. Car après tout, ne sommes nous pas promis l'un à l'autre ?

* * *

Song fic reprenant la chanson Je serais ton ombre d'Amelie Piovosco.


End file.
